The Diary
by Christa Lupin
Summary: This is about someone's diary, I'm not telling who's. You'll just have to read to find out.
1. Default Chapter Title

A/N: Okay this story is really bad and short, but I was bored so I decided to write. I don't know if this is really romance, but oh well. I hope you like it. Don't forget to review.  
  
When I look into your big beautiful eyes I realize how much you mean to me. You're always there for me when I need you. I can tell you anything, even my biggest secret and I know it will be safe with you. You would never tell anyone and I know that and love you for that. You mean so much to me and if anything ever happened to you I'd die. Although it may not seem this way I love you so much...  
"What's that you're writing?" Ginny Weasley asked.  
"Nothing," Hermione answered, closing her diary.  
"Are you sure? Come on, you can tell me."  
"It's nothing, I was just writing some poem in my diary."  
"About who?"  
"No one important, come on Ginny we're gonna be late for breakfast." The girls walked downstairs to the common room and met up with Ron and Harry. They walked down to the common room and had breakfast.   
After breakfast Hermione, Ginny, Ron, and Harry walked back to the common room because it was a Saturday. They played wizard chess until Hermione and Ginny got bored and walked up to their dormitory. Hermione opened her diary and continued writing...  
and I know I always will love because you are so perfect for me...  
"Hermione, please tell me what you're writing," Ginny said.  
"It's nothing, I already told you that," Hermione answered.  
"If it's nothing why do you keep on writing it and why can't I see it?"  
"Ginny! Why do want to see it so much?" Hermione yelled.  
"I'm sorry I'm just curious, you know how I get sometimes when I don't know something."  
"I know, sorry I yelled at you I know you get curious, but I just want something's kept to myself, okay"  
"Okay, I understand," Ginny said, "I'm gonna take a quick shower okay, I'll see you later."  
"Okay." Hermione went back to her diary, then decided she didn't want to write anymore. She put her diary under her mattress and ran out to the common room where Ron and Harry were still playing wizard chess.  
"Aren't you guys bored of this yet?" she asked.  
"No," Ron answered, "we're having a tournament, this game decides the winner."  
"Oh, looks like Harry's winning huh Ron?" Hermione teased.  
"Oh shut up! I still have a chance. Oh fluff and stuff, you got my queen."  
"Fluff and stuff? Where'd that come from?"  
"Well I didn't want to curse, I know how much you hate it when I do, so I'm trying to say something different, okay?"  
"That's terrific Ron!" Hermione exclaimed.  
"Haa!" Harry said, "I got your last castle."  
"Ohh sh...ugar!"  
"Good Ron! I'm proud of you."  
"Checkmate!" Harry yelled.  
"Arg you win."  
"Don't I always," Harry said.  
"Shut up, I usually win!"  
"Sure you do."  
"Okay, I'll leave you two guys to fight, I gotta go see if Ginny's out of the shower yet," Hermione said. She ran up the stairs to the girls dormitory and ran in her room just in time to see Ginny reading her diary.  
  
  
***  
  
That's all for now. Sorry it's kind of a cliffhanger. Who she's writing about is probably not who you think it is. Please review if you want more. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

A/N: First I want to thank all you out there who spent time reviewing my story, and Tigger Luver I'm sorry I took your title, I've never read any of your stories and I'm sorry if some parts are similar. Special thanks to Lana Weasley and Kibee for reading and reviewing ALL of my stories. Anyway like I said it's not who you think it is!! so don't complain to me later okay??? And well make sure you've read the first part before you read this one!! I hope you like this part.  
  
The Diary Chapter 2  
  
"What the heck are you doing?" Hermione screamed.  
"I-I-I'm sorry Hermione, I really am. I was just so curious and I saw you with Ron and Harry, you looked busy and I wanted to know so bad what you were writing about. Oh I'm sorry Hermione," Ginny cried.  
"What did you read? How much do you know?" Hermione demanded.  
"I only read the part you were writing earlier, and that was the only part I was planing on reading."  
"That's it? God if you steal my diary you should at least read something important." Ginny couldn't help but smile. "Well I'm glad you didn't read any other parts." Hermione continued.  
"Why?" Ginny asked feeling extremely stupid and nosy.  
"Ginny, you're acting very rude you know that?"  
"I'm sorry about being nosy and junk, but I really can't help it. I wish I would just mind my own business."  
"Well Ginny, I forgive you and I know you'll never even think of doing it again," Hermione said, "and I would appreciate it if you gave me back my diary."  
"Oh, sorry," Ginny said realizing she was still holding it and handed it back. Then she said, "I'm really sorry for reading your diary and all, but can I ask you one question?"  
"Sure, what?"  
"Uhhh, I don't want to sound rude again, but um, who were you writing about?"  
"Ginny, that is none of your..."  
"Sorry," Ginny broke in, "I shouldn't have asked."  
"Actually, I amy as well tell you, seeing as it's not really a big deal." Hermione started laughing.  
"Really? Can I guess who it is?"  
"Sure, but trust me, you'll never guess it."  
"Um, is it Harry?"  
"Nope."  
"Ron?"  
"No."  
"Neville?"  
"No."  
"Draco?"  
"Oh God no."  
"I don't know, who is it?"  
"It's not at all who you think it is. It's not even someone I have a crush on or anything."  
"Oh, then who is it?"  
"Well, don't laugh, it's Crookshanks."  
"Huh? Well thanks for telling me," Ginny said.  
"Well it was nothing much, not like I really cared all that much, but now that I did tell you that you have to tell me something about you."  
"Like what?"  
"Hm do you have a crush on anyone?"  
"Maybe, do you?" Ginny asked.  
"I don't know do you? I'll tell if you tell."  
"Okay, I like someone, but I won't tell you who until you tell me who you like, I know you like someone."  
"You're right, I do like someone, but I won't tell who."  
"Why not?" Ginny asked.  
"I dunno, why won't you tell?"  
"I dunno I just don't want to."  
"Okay, here's the deal," Hermione said, "I'll tell you who I like if you tell me who you like, but how about we wait until after dinner?"  
"Fine by me."  
"Okay, tonight after dinner."  
"Yup," Ginny said. The girls walked down the stairs hoping to run into Ron and Harry. They were doing their homework. As soon as they saw Hermione, Ron asked if she would help him with his Astronomy homework. She agreed and it didn't take her long because she had already done it on Friday.  
After helping Ron with Astronomy, Harry needed help with Defense Against the Dark Arts.  
After helping them with their homework, Ginny challenged Hermione to a game of wizard chess. Although Hermione really didn't want to play she agreed. During the game, Hermione couldn't seem to concentrate, she began to daydream, she was alone in the woods, then someone appeared, she couldn't quite tell who it was who she saw. He was walking closer she could make out his black robe and she could almost see his hair, it was...  
"Checkmate!" Ginny yelled happily. She was very happy because she was used to loosing to Hermione. Hermione was usually a very good chess player, but she got stuck in her daydream. She thought about it all day, "who was he?" she would constantly ask herself. She didn't know who he was, but she seemed to be in love with him.  
  
***  
  
Sorry it was so bad! Okay I really don't know who Hermione should end up with, so if you would prefer one character over another, I'll let you vote. Okay? If you don't care who she'll end up with review anyway because the more reviews I get the faster I'll get the next part up. 


	3. Default Chapter Title

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I would thank you all individually, but that would take to long to write all your names out and I don't think anyone reads them all anyway! Okay anyway, this part is really short because I don't know who Hermione likes or who Ginny likes. And right now for who Hermione likes it's a three way tie between Harry, Ron, and Draco! So this part is really short. So please vote for who you want her to be with, vote as many times as you want and for as many people as you want ok?? And vote for who you want Ginny to be with ok???? Anyhoo please read and review and I hope you like it.  
  
The Diary Chapter 3  
  
After the chess game Hermione walked to her dormitory and thought about the dream she had. She had no clue who it was, and she would have found out if Ginny hadn't won just then. She couldn't help but be a little annoyed at Ginny, after all, she had read her diary. Hermione lay on her bed as Ginny came in.  
"What wrong Hermione?" Ginny asked.  
"Nothing, I'm just thinking."  
"Oh, I'm not gonna ask about what cause I don't want ya to get anymore annoyed at me."  
"Thanks, if you don't mind I'm gonna go take a shower," Hermione said trying to get away from Ginny.  
"Okay then I'll see you later," she said leaving the room. Hermione waited for Ginny to get out of the room and then hid her diary inside her pillowcase. Then she went and took a shower. While she was in the shower she thought more about her dream and she wondered why she had it and what it meant. She didn't discover anything new about her dream, but she was glad she had taken the shower just to get sometime away from Ginny. After she dried herself and got dressed she went back to her room and found it empty. She sat on her bed and read a book about werewolves. She had been reading that book for the last few nights and after 20 minutes she finished it. She then wondered were professor Lupin was right now. Then she realized tomorrow was a full moon and felt terribly sorry for him. A few minutes later Ginny walked in.  
"Hi, Ron and Harry are eating lunch now and want to know if you'll join them."  
"Sure, are you eating too?"  
"Yup, don't we always eat together?"  
"Yeah, I'm just not thinking now, sorry," Hermione said.  
"That's all right, come on!" The girls ran down the stairs and saw Harry and Ron waiting for them at the bottom. They walked out the portrait hole and were almost at the Great Hall when Harry asked Ginny and Ron if he could talk to Hermione for a minute in private.  
"Sure," Ron said. Hermione followed Harry to an empty classroom and lead her in. He then checked to see it was empty. When he saw that it was, he turned to Hermione.  
"What did you want?" Hermione asked anxiously.  
"Uhh well, I was wondering if you uhh would uhh go out with me," he said very quietly. He looked at Hermione and she appeared shocked.  
  
***  
  
Please review!! Should Hermione say yes or no? Who does Hermione and Ginny like? I want answers. Just cause Harry asked her out don't mean she'll say yes. I'm not sure what she'll say yet, it's up to you and like I said at the beginning, vote more then once, vote on my other chapters too ok? But please review.  
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

A/N: Okay, the votes came out to be about even for every character so I'm gonna just make it the way I want it to be. Thanks to everyone who read and especially those of you who reviewed! Make sure you've read the first three parts if you're reading this part because this part kinda gives everything away. I've been realizing that there's been a lot of cliffhangers so I'm sorry about that! I'll try not to make this one a cliffhanger, but who knows what will happen when I put my fingers on the keyboard, anything could happen! Okay I'll end here with extra thanks to those of you who reviewed!  
  
***  
  
Hermione stared at her feet for a moment after Harry had asked her out. She forgot everything she knew and then her mind got back into focus and her eyes found his and she said "yes Harry, I will go out with you." Harry was very happy, but tried not to show it. He didn't quite know what to say now so he said, "um, don't tell Ron, he might be mad."  
"Why, would he be mad?" Hermione asked.  
"I dunno, but I think he likes you."  
"He does? Oh, that's weird, I thought neither of you liked me as anything beside a friend. I guess I was wrong."  
"You sure were," Harry said and kissed her on the cheek. Hermione felt very good and started to like Harry a lot more then before this. She put her arms around him and they kissed on the lips. They kissed for the next five minutes and then Hermione turned away and said they had better go back to the others.  
"Okay," Harry said. They walked out of the empty classroom and found Ron and Ginny waiting for them a little ways down the hall.  
"So, what did you want to tell Hermione that you didn't tell me?" Ron asked.  
"Nothing," Harry said. Then he whispered in Ron's ear, "tell you later." The four of them walked down to the Great Hall and ate lunch. After lunch they went to the common room and Ginny pulled Hermione up the stairs to the girls dormitory.  
"What?" asked Hermione very annoyed at getting dragged up here.  
"So... what did Harry want?" Ginny asked very rudely.  
"He uh I'll tell you later."  
"Why not now? No one's here, no one's ever around on Saturdays."  
"I'll tell you after you tell me who you have a crush on."  
"So after dinner you'll tell me?" Ginny asked.  
"Yeah, unless you want to tell me now."  
"You're supposed to tell me who you like too," Ginny said.  
"I know, how about we write who we like on a piece of paper, then at the same time exchange them?"  
"Sounds all right to me," said Ginny.  
"Good, how about we do it now?"  
"Okay, I'm dying to know who you like and what Harry wanted." Hermione grabbed a piece of paper and ripped it in half. She gave one half to Ginny and kept the other half. Both girls reached for a pen. Hermione watched Ginny scribble a name on the paper, then she wondered what she was gonna write. She was going out with Harry now, but he wasn't actually the one she had a crush on. It was Ron she loved. Now that she thought about it she didn't really want Ginny to know she liked her brother. She stared at the paper for a while and then scribbled Ron. She knew she had to be honest, but Ginny better not tell Harry or Ron about this. Hermione then folded the paper in half and slid it across the floor to Ginny and she did the same. At the count of three they looked at the papers. Hermione unfolded the paper she was holding and read Harry. She then realized that she was going out with the one Ginny liked and not the one that she liked. But she did like Harry, it felt so good when they kissed. Now Hermione was confused. She looked up and saw Ginny smiling.  
"What?" Hermione asked.  
"You don't like Harry, I was afraid he would like you and you would like him, but since you don't like him maybe he could go to the Christmas Dance with me!" Ginny said happily.  
"Uh yeah," Hermione said feeling bad for Ginny.  
"So, what did Harry ask you?" Ginny asked.  
"Umm he..."  
"You said you would tell me so say it," Ginny said.  
"He asked me out," Hermione said, she looked and saw the crushed look on Ginny's face. "Sorry," Hermione said.  
"Oh, uh it's okay, you didn't say yes did you?" Ginny asked looking hopeful.  
"Uh, I said yes and I'm really sorry, I didn't know you liked him and I didn't want to hurt his feelings."  
"Oh, I understand, but you don't like him do you?"  
"Uh I kinda do, see we made out in the classroom, and then uh, well I do like him, I like them both, but please don't tell either of them anything I just told you. I won't tell them you like Harry unless you want me to," Hermione felt dumb now, she shouldn't have told Ginny about them making out, but she did and Ginny looked really sad.  
"You made out with him?"  
"Ya."  
"Goodness Hermione, that's not like you."  
"You're not mad at me?" Hermione asked.  
"Of course not, it's not your fault if Harry likes you and not me. Anyway you should be mad at me, I stole your diary."  
"Well now we're even okay?"  
"Yup, but let me get this straight, you're going out with Harry and you made out with him in an empty classroom after you said yes, but you really have a crush on Ron?"  
"Ya, that's right."  
"Oh, okay, want to go down to the common room now?" Ginny asked.  
"Sure, you're the one who pulled me up here," Hermione said. They walked down stairs and saw Harry, but surprisingly not Ron.  
"Where's Ron?" Hermione asked.  
"He's up in our dormitory," Harry said.  
"What's he doing there?" Hermione asked.  
"He's uh sad cause of ya know what happened earlier," Harry told her.  
"It's ok, Ginny knows."  
"She does, oh."  
"Is that ok?"  
"Yeah, that's fine, but Ron's really uh, sad and I think he's mad at me."  
"That's to bad, he shouldn't be mad at you, you didn't do anything wrong."  
"Well, I guess he likes you Hermi."  
"Uh, Ginny do you mind if we talk alone for a minute?"  
"Oh, sorry, I'll go."  
"Thanks," Hermione said, "do you want to go for a walk?"  
"Sure,"  
"Ginny! Harry and I are going for a walk."  
"Okay," Ginny answered. Harry and Hermione walked out of the portrait hole and out of the castle around the lake and sat under a tree.   
"So, why'd you want to go for a walk?" Harry asked.  
"I just wanted to be alone for a minute," Hermione answered.  
"Well no one's here now."  
"Yup, just us, I wish it could stay like this forever," Hermione said and she moved closer to Harry.  
"I like it this way too," he said. Hermione stared at him and realized that she was glad she was going out with Harry. She liked him a lot. She put her arm around him and he turned toward her. Then he kissed her again and Hermione only thought about Harry, she thought she only wanted to be with Harry, Ron would have to find someone else to date cause she was Harry's. They kissed for a while and then stopped. Hermione then put her head on Harry's strong shoulder and she soon fell asleep.  
  
***  
  
Okay, that is not at all how I thought this story would turn out, but I'm not going to change it. Sorry R/H fans. but just cause she's dating Harry doesn't mean she can't start dating Ron. That's who she really likes. Anyhoo please review and I'll try to have the next part out soon. The more reviews I get the faster I'll write! And I don't think that's a cliffhanger so be happy! And also I tried to make it longer because the last parts were really short so I hope this one makes up for that one. 


	5. Default Chapter Title

A/N: Hi, I did not get very many reviews on my last story, but maybe that's because it's only been out for a day, but anyway thanks to The Padded One and Kathy for reviewing my story. I don't think this one is a big cliffhanger, but maybe it is.  
  
***  
  
While Hermione was asleep in Harry's lap she had the same dream. She appeared in the forest again and the same person was walking toward her again. He had something covering his face this time so she still didn't know who it was. When he was only 20 feet away, a dragon appeared. It turned toward Hermione and looked very ferocious. Hermione got scared and screamed for help. The person in black suddenly had a sword. He ran and stabbed the dragon. Then it disappeared. Then Hermione found herself underwater and she was tied to a big rock. The person was swimming toward her. He took out a knife and cut her free and he carried her up to the surface. They were on their way back to land, but then Harry woke Hermione up.  
"Hermi, it's getting dark," he said.  
"Huh, oh Harry, I'm sorry, I feel asleep on you there."  
"It's okay, come on, let's go back to the castle, it's almost time for dinner."  
"Okay," Hermione said. Harry stood up and held out his hand. Hermione took it and they walked back to the castle, up the stairs, through the portrait hole and there was Ginny and Ron playing chess.  
"Hi Ron," Hermione said.  
"Hi Hermione," Ron said not looking at her or Harry.  
"Who's winning?" Harry asked.  
"I am," Ron answered, "Haaaa!" he yelled, "I got your queen.  
"Darn, let's just say you win, it's no fun when you only have a king. Anyway, I gotta talk to Hermione," Ginny said.  
"You do?" Hermione asked.  
"Ya, come on," Ginny said pulling her up the stairs again. When the got to their room Ginny said, "So, what happened on your walk?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Where'd you go?"  
"Around the lake."  
"Around the lake, how romantic."  
"Ginny!"  
"It is, anyway, what took you so long?"  
"Why do you want to know?"  
"I just do."  
"Do you want to know everything we did?"  
"Yup," Ginny said nodding her head.  
"We sat under a tree, made out, and then I fell asleep in Harry's arms."  
"Woah Hermi, you're sure doing good with the kissing part. Oh, you're so lucky! Going out with my man and my brother would do anything for you to go out with him. You got two guys who really like you, at least two guys that is. Oh, how I wish I could fall asleep in Harry's arms!"  
"I guess I am kinda lucky, and I think I'm starting to get over Ron and onto Harry. God he's hot!"  
"I know Harry's hot, I'm the one who's liked him since my first year. And he's all yours," Ginny said sadly.  
"Well you're being really nice about me going out with Harry, you don't seem to mind."  
"Well I do wish it was me going out with him and all, but it isn't so I'm gonna be happy for you while it's you."  
"That's very nice of you," Hermione said.  
"Well, I'm glad you're telling me all about what happens between you and Harry, like making out and sleeping in his lap and such. It makes me feel better knowing what you're doing with my man!"  
"Your man, he's mine!"  
"No! He's mine," Ginny screamed. They both started laughing and then they went downstairs for dinner. Hermione sat between Harry and Ginny. Ron sat next to Harry and he looked very sad, and he didn't look over at Harry or Hermione once.   
After dinner they all went to the common room. Ginny and Ron each had their own chair and Harry and Hermione shared a couch. They got Ron to talk and he didn't look as sad by the end of the day. Many people passed by so they couldn't talk about anything important. Soon everyone started heading up to go to bed. Harry whispered to Hermione to meet him here when she was done upstairs. She nodded and quickly got changed and brushed her teeth and washed her face. She then snuck down to the common room and saw Harry sitting on the couch they were sitting on before. He had his invisibility cloak on his lap and she wondered if that was only for getting back to his dormitory.  
"So what did you want me for?" she asked.  
"Come under here," Harry said putting the invisibility cloak on over them. "I wanted to know if you would go to the Christmas Dance with me, so will you?"   
"Um, I'll think about it okay?" Harry looked sad for a second and then he said "okay." Then he wrapped his arm around her and kissed her cheek. Hermione felt good again and kissed him back. After a while Hermione said she had better go back to her room. Harry looked a bit sad again, and Hermione thought he must really like her. She thought she might have hurt his feelings when she said she'd think about going with him and she also had walked away from him. She would have to apologize to him in the morning. She then started to think about the dream she had had two times this day. She figured out that the person was doing the first two tasks and he probably wasn't Harry because Harry's favorite person was Ron, but it could have changed during the past three years. She then thought maybe it was Ron because she had been told he liked her. She then fell asleep and had that dream a third time, but this time it was the whole thing.  
  
***  
  
Okay, that's all for now. I'll try to have the next part up tomorrow, but I'm not sure I can. Pray for a snowday tomorrow then I can write all day! Please snow! Well, we probably won't have school tomorrow cause all the teachers are saying it will probably be canceled! Yahoo!!!!!! Okay enough of that please review and I'm expecting a lot more reviews then the last one because that disappointed me. 


	6. Default Chapter Title

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. We did have a snowday, but I didn't have time to write, sorry! Oh, and visit my website, it's a Harry Potter website, it's like Hogwarts and junk so please visit it. But give draco malfoy87 and Lana Weasley credit for it too. And also charmander17, it's their 7th year. Sorry I didn't make that clear enough. Anyhoo, I hope you like it, make sure you've read the first 5 parts and please review.  
  
***  
  
In Hermione's dream the first two tasks happened again and then as soon as the person was out of the water he was taking her through a maze which was the third task. The maze took about an hour and they had to dodge many obstacles and junk. When they got to the end of the maze there was a trophy and Hermione and the person touched it at the same time. When they did, they appeared back to the forest, where they had started. The person then took off the mask he had on his head and it was Ron. Ron then told her he loved her and he had now completed the three tasks just like Harry had three years earlier, he then kissed her on the cheek and she woke up. She looked at her clock, it was 6:00. She sat up in bed and thought why she had this dream three times. She was sure that this time she had finished it because no one had woke her up. She now felt bad for Ron because Harry is so well known and he isn't and now he was going out with her. She liked Ron as much as she liked Harry if not more. She had liked Ron only since their 5th year. Before that she had no interest in boys. Ever since she had been going out with Harry she had liked him more, so maybe if she went out with Ron, she would like him more. But of course how would Harry feel if she dumped him and went out with Ron. Hermione decided to get up because she was not tired anymore. She changed, brushed her teeth, washed her face, and took a shower. Once she was out of the shower she went into the common room to see if anyone was awake. She saw Ron sitting in a big blue chair. She walked up to him and said hello.  
"Hi," Ron said back.   
"You're up early," Hermione said.  
"I'm always up this early."  
"You are?" Hermione asked.  
"Yup."  
"Why?"  
"I dunno, I just am," he said.  
"Oh, want to play wizard chess?"  
"Sure, I got nothing else to do." Ron said. Hermione pulled out a bored and they started to play. She was so sick of playing wizard chess, but she played so she could try to get up the courage to ask if he had somehow gotten into her dreams. She knew it sounded dumb, but she wanted to know if had something to do with her weird dream. She decided to let Ron win quickly. He was a very good chess player now so he beat her quickly. Then she asked, "so, have you had any weird dreams lately?"  
"No, why?" he asked.  
"Um, I was just wondering."  
"Have you had any weird dreams lately?"  
"Uh, kinda, I guess."  
"Really? What was it like?"  
"Um, well I had it three times."  
"That's odd, what happened in it?"  
"Well, there was some person in black robes, I couldn't see his face. We were in the woods somewhere and then a dragon appeared and the person took out a sword and stabbed the dragon. Then I was tied up underwater, and the person swam down to me and cut me free. He then brought me to the surface and then we appeared in a maze. When we got to the end we touched the trophy and appeared in the forest again. Then the person took of his mask, and it was you," Hermione said nervously.  
"It was me?" Ron said very surprised, "what did I say?"  
"Um, you said that you loved me and now you had completed the three tasks just like Harry. Then you kissed me and I woke up."  
"Woah! That is very strange. I don't know anything about it so I'm very sorry."  
"Oh, it's okay, I just wanted to see if you knew anything about it, but I guess you don't."  
"Sorry."  
"Oh, it's okay, it's not your fault." Harry and Ginny soon came down and they walked down to breakfast. On their way Harry asked Hermione if she knew if she would go to the dance with him yet. She said no and that she would know soon. After they ate breakfast and were back in the common room, Professor McGonagall called all the Gryffindors down. She was standing in the common room with a 7th year girl standing next to her.  
"This is Elana," she said introducing her, "she is a 7th year who will be joining our house. I expect you to treat her with respect." Professor McGonagall pointed to where most the 7th years were and Elana walked over. Hermione was the first to talk to her.  
"Hi Elana! My name's Hermione and I'm a 7th year. This is Harry, that's Ron this is Ginny, Ron's sister, she's only a 6th year."  
"Oh, nice to meet you all," Elana said.  
"Hi," everyone said.  
"Where are you from?" Hermione asked.  
"Oh, I used to go to Durmstrang."  
"Oh, that's cool, why do you go here now?"  
"Well, I never really fit in over there, some of the kids are really weird over there. And Hogwarts is a whole lot closer to my house anyway, so I don't know why I didn't go to Hogwarts in the first place."  
"Well. I'm glad you go here now, come with me, I'll show you where you're room is." Hermione ran upstairs and there was a new bed in the middle of the room. Hermione dragged it over next to her bed and helped Elana unpack her stuff. They then went back down to common room and they talked with Ginny, Ron, and Harry. Elana told them stories about Durmstrang and then Harry told them about some adventures he and Ron had been on. It was a very fun day and Hermione and Elana became very good friends.   
  
***  
  
Okay, that's all for now. I'll try to write some more soon, but only if I get a lot of reviews. Yahoo! It's the weekend. I'm so happy! Please review and visit my website. 


	7. Default Chapter Title

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and please read and review. I feel like I say the same thing at the beginning of every story! Anyway remember to review, I like getting reviews, good or bad. Just review, and visit my website. Oh and make sure you've read the first parts first.   
  
Where was I? Oh I remember.  
  
***  
  
Hermione and Elana became great friends throughout the rest of the day. Hermione told her how she was going out with Harry and about her strange dream. Elana told her how in her 5th year she went out with someone named John, and she was going out with someone named Joe now. He was the only thing she missed about Durmstrang. She didn't have any friends beside Joe and after she dumped John, he started being really mean to her. That night she wrote a letter to Joe.  
  
Dear Joe,  
Hi! I miss you so much! I wish you could come to Hogwarts, it's much better then Durmstrang. I've been here less then a day and I already have four good friends. You told me to tell you about them so will. Hermione is my best friend, she's our age and she's really nice and smart, so if I don't understand something in class I'm sure she'll help me. Harry's also a close friend. Yes, it's Harry Potter! I'm so proud to be friends with him. In fact this is his owl Hedwig that's delivering this letter. Also, Ron is one of my good friends, he's one of the Weasley's many kids. He's very nice. I'm also friends with his sister, Ginny. She's a year younger then us, but she hangs out with us. I like this school a lot better and I'm sure you would too. Professor Dumbledore is really nice too, it seems everyone is. Well I miss you a lot, and I wish you could come to this school.  
Love,  
Elana  
  
She sent Hedwig out the window and then she went to sleep.  
In the morning Elana, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, and Harry walked down to the Great Hall and had breakfast. Elana had just gotten her schedule and it turned out she was taking the same classes as Hermione, and most of the same as Ron and Harry. The first class they had was Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall introduced Elana to the Hufflepuff students they had class with. She made them take notes and then turn their quill into a toad. It was a very difficult spell, and the first spell that had to do with animals. Elana got hers immediately, because her old Transfiguration class had already done that unit. She then helped Hermione with hers and Hermione soon understood. Professor McGonagall let Hermione and Elana help the rest of the students. Most of the students soon understood by the end of the lesson and Professor McGonagall was very pleased with the class. She said they would have a quiz the next day on this only it would be a different animal.   
After Transfiguration was Defense Against the Dark Arts. Professor Biaiks was very nice and he introduced the Slytherins to Elana. He was very funny and he soon became Elana's favorite teacher.   
The rest of the day went by quickly and soon everyone was watching the quidditch match between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Elana was very interested in the quidditch game even though Gryffindor wasn't in it. She said she always loved quidditch and always wanted to play. After the Ravenclaw seeker had caught the snitch making the score 250-100, they all went inside. When Hermione and Elana got back to the dormitory Elana was very excited because she got a letter back from Joe. Hermione and she read it together.  
  
Dear Elana,  
I miss you greatly, but I am very happy for you that you like Hogwarts more then Durmstrang. I wish I could come to your school also, but I don't think that is likely. I'm glad you have lots of friends, now I have no friends and everyone in the Dragonheart house hates me. I am very lonely and I miss you a ton. I only hope that you continue to write to me and do not start dating Ron or Harry. If you do I understand and please tell me. Please write back.  
Love from,  
Joe  
  
"Oh, I miss him so much," Elana said.  
"He sounds like he likes you a lot," Hermione said.  
"I think he does, and is also very sensitive, that's why he said he hopes I don't start dating Harry or Ron."  
"He sounds like a really nice guy."  
"He is, and I miss him a lot," Elana said.  
"So is Dragonheart a house or something?" Hermione asked.  
"Yeah, there are only three houses in our school: Dragonheart, Phoenixtail, and Unicornhair. They're named after the kinds of wands you get. You know you either get dragon heartstrands, phoenix tail feathers, or a unicorns tail?"  
"Oh, that's what they're named after, how do they sort you?"  
"If you have a dragon heartstrand on your wand you're in Dragonheart, if you have a phoenix tail feather on your wand you're in Phoenixtail, and if you have a Unicorn hair on your wand you are in Unicornhair."  
"Oh, I get it, were you and Joe in Dragonheart?" Hermione asked.  
"Yup, we both had dragon heartstrands on our wand. They say if you're in Dragonheart you are brave, if you're in Phoenixtail you are persistent and loyal, and if you are in Unicornhair you are humble and intelligent. So Dragonhearts are Gryffindors, Phoenixtails are Hufflepuff or Slytherin, and Unicornhairs are Ravenclaw," Elana explained.  
"Oh, I get it," Hermione said.  
  
***  
  
I guess I'll end there, I don't know what else to write if you have any ideas tell me because I'm starting to get writers block. Please review and have a good weekend. I know I will. Yahoo!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WEEKEND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry, I'm kinda hyper. 


	8. Default Chapter Title

A/N: Thanks for reviewing, I'll try to make my parts longer because I have so much planned and so far my parts are very short. Okay, LunaLuv I read your review so tell everyone to read my story please! Oh, and hurry with the next chapter to your story. I hope you like this part.  
  
***  
  
On Wednesday, Hermione and Elana were watching another quidditch game. This time it was between the Ravenclaws and the Gryffindors. The Gryffindors were leading 100-50. The game was very quick because Harry caught the snitch so the Gryffindors won 250-50. They didn't have a very good record now that Fred and George weren't the beaters. The new beaters were Dean Thomas and a 3rd year boy. They weren't nearly as good as Fred and George were, but they were pretty good. After everyone was back in their houses, Hermione, Ron, and Elana were congratulating Harry. Afterwards Elana and Hermione were in their dormitory and an owl from Joe came. It read:  
  
Dear Elana,  
I miss you a lot and I would like to see you, but that is not going to happen anytime soon, so I think we should break up in the meantime. I don't have much free time anymore so it is hard for me to write to you. I'm very sorry, but I'm afraid it has to be this way. I would appreciate it if you wouldn't write back.  
Joe  
  
Hermione looked at Elana and she looked very sad. Hermione said, "why did he do that?"  
"I don't know, he said they didn't have any free time, but that's not true, they have the weekends. Oh, maybe he doesn't like me anymore," Elana sobbed.  
"He does like you, maybe he is really busy," Hermione said trying to cheer her up, "in the meantime why don't you ask Ron to the dance?"  
"Oh, maybe I will, I don't have anyone else to go with and I know Harry wants to go with you."  
"Oh, that's right, I still haven't told him if I'll go to the dance with him or not, it's in two days."  
"Oh, are you gonna go with him?" Elana asked.  
"That's the thing, I really don't know if I want to or not," Hermione said, "I could either go with him or Ron, I like them both and either way the other one will be left out. I guess I'll probably go with Harry because I'm already going out with him so it would be weird if I went with Ron."  
"Oh, maybe I'll go with Ron, I'm starting to like him a little."  
"Good, do you want to go tell them now?"  
"Sure." Elana and Hermione walked down to the common room and found Harry, Ron, and Ginny doing their homework. Hermione walked over to Harry and said, "I have decided I will go to the dance with you."  
"Really? That's great. I was wondering when you were gonna tell me," Harry said.   
"Well now you know," Hermione said, "oh, I think Elana has something to say."  
"I do? Oh yeah, um Ron will you go to the dance with me?" she asked.  
"Um, sure, I was wondering who I was gonna go with," Ron said.  
"Oh, you guys are lucky, I wish I could go to the dance, but it's only for 7th years," Ginny said.  
"Sorry sis, maybe next year," Ron said.   
"Yeah, maybe. What am I suppose to do when you guys are at the dance?"  
"I dunno, find something," Ron said.  
Soon it was Friday, the day of the dance. Elana and Hermione each wore pretty green dress robes. They spent two hours fixing each others hair and putting on make-up. When the got to the great hall they saw many 7th years and then they spotted Harry and Ron. They danced with them for an hour and then they had snacks. The dance went on for five hours and Hermione and Elana had a great time.   
  
It was now December 23, and most of the witches and wizard were home. Elana had gone to her house and Harry had gone to visit Sirius. Hermione and Ron were the only 7th year Gryffindors now in Hogwarts. The only other 7th year students in Hogwarts were Draco Malfoy, Goyle, Crabbe, Susan Bones from Hufflepuff, and Lisa Turpin from Ravenclaw. Lisa Turpin was very pretty and Hermione noticed Ron had had his eyes on her lately. When they had breakfast he found a seat next to her and he seemed to like her. Hermione grew slightly jealous of Lisa, because Hermione thought Ron liked her a lot and now he seemed to like Lisa. He sat next to Lisa at every meal and on dinner of Christmas eve, he asked her out. She said yes and Hermione grew very angry with Ron. She wanted him to like her and now he liked Lisa. Ron spent the rest of the day with Lisa. He even let her come into the Gryffindor common room and Lisa showed him the Ravenclaw common room. Hermione realized that Elana would be very mad at Ron when she came back because she thought Ron liked her because he went to the dance with her. Later that day Hermione went to talk to Ron.  
"Ron, how could you do this to Elana?"  
"Do what?" he asked.  
"Go out with Lisa?"  
"What am I doing to Elana by going out with Lisa? She has a boyfriend so why can't I have a girl friend?"  
"For your information, she isn't going out with Joe, and she likes you and now she's going to be very hurt to know you went out with Lisa."  
"Oh, I didn't know Elana and Joe broke up. But still, I like Lisa and I don't like Elana. I'm sorry, but I don't like Elana," he said.  
"You don't like Elana? I thought you did? Oh, poor Elana, she's gonna be heartbroken. But how can you like that ugly git and not like Elana, she's so nice and she's much prettier then Lisa! Please Ron, you have to like Elana," Hermione screamed.  
"I'm sorry I don't like Elana, maybe I'll like her later, but now I like Lisa, and don't call her an ugly git. Why do you have a problem with me going out with Lisa? I never got in the way of you and Harry!"  
"I'm sorry I'm getting in the way of your 'relation' with Lisa, but GO OUT WITH ELANA!!!!!!" Hermione screamed.  
"You can't tell me who to go out with okay Hermione! I'm going to see Lisa now. I told her I'd meet her outside of her common room. She's the only Ravenclaw here now so we have the whole common room to ourselves," Ron said and he walked out of the portrait hole. Hermione, very angry walked up to her dormitory. Ginny was there reading a book. Hermione decided she should write a letter to Elana telling her what happened with Ron. She wrote:  
  
Dear Elana,  
You may not like what this says, but I decided to tell you. Ron is going out with Lisa Turpin. I know you like Ron, so I told him how angry I was with him and how sad you would be. Well have a very merry Christmas and I'll see you soon.  
Hermione  
  
She tied the letter onto Hedwigs leg and sent it to Elana. She was very grateful that Harry had left Hedwig with her.  
The next morning Hermione woke up early and opened her presents. She got a Weasley sweater from the Weasleys, The New & Improved Hogwarts, A History from Harry, and a Goldenflame from Elana. The Goldenflame was the newest broom. Elana's mom had bought one for Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Elana. Elana's family was very rich, so they could easily afford the Goldenflames for everyone. Elana also included a note with her gift, it read:  
  
Dear Hermione,   
I got your letter right as I was sending your present. Thanks for telling me about Ron and all that was happening. I'm mad at Ron, but if he wants to go out with Lisa, there's nothing we can do about it. Have a great Christmas, I'll be back soon.  
Elana  
  
Hermione was happy to hear from Elana and glad she wasn't to upset about Ron. The rest of Christmas break went by quickly and soon Harry and Elana, along with everyone else was back. Harry was very mad at Ron for going out with Lisa. Hermione didn't quite understand why so she asked him.  
"Harry, why to mind so much that Ron is with Lisa?" she asked.  
"He probably doesn't even like her," Harry said.  
"Then why would he ask her out?" Hermione asked.  
"Probably to make you jealous and feel left out while everyone was gone."  
"Why would he do that?"  
"Cause he wants you to go out with him, he wants to steel you from me," Harry explained.  
"How do you know all this?" Hermione asked curiously.  
"I've known him long enough, he usually insults the Ravenclaws saying they're know-it-alls, and now he's all of a sudden going out with Lisa."  
"Maybe you're right, maybe he's trying to make me angry and ask him to dump Lisa for me," Hermione thought, "why that is so mean of him to do to me and Lisa."  
"I know it is, and that's just the thing he would do," Harry said. Just then Ron walked in.  
"Who would do what?" he asked.  
"Nothing," Harry said walking away.  
"What were you talking about?" Ron asked.  
"Just how you really don't like Lisa, and how you want to make me jealous so I'll ask you out," Hermione said.  
"What?" Ron asked very confused.  
"You know, Harry told me how you always insult Ravenclaws," Hermione said.  
"Well Harry's a lier, don't listen to what he says," Ron said.  
"Oh, well Harry seems to think you're a lier and you think Harry's a lier, who am I supposed to believe?" Hermione asked.  
"Me," Ron said," Harry's just trying to make me seem bad so he looks good, he wants to be more perfect and get all the attention like he always does. He wants to start rumors about how I don't like Lisa so then Lisa will dump me and no one will like me. Then he get more attention. Uh, I'm so annoyed at him, he gets all the attention. No one ever notices me or thinks I'm special," Ron said sadly.  
"I think you're special Ron," Hermione said, "I know how you feel, you feel left out because Harry's so well known and you're not."  
"Yeah, I guess so," Ron said.  
"Well, I think you should make up with Harry," Hermione said.  
"No! He should apologize to me, I didn't do anything," Ron said.  
"Oh, please just make up with him! I can't stand it when you two are in a fight," Hermione said.  
"If you dump him I'll make up with him," Ron said.  
"Why should I dump him?" Hermione asked.  
"So Harry loses some of his self confidence," Ron said.  
"Oh, so now you guys are fighting because of me," Hermione said.  
"Well, please break up with him," Ron begged.  
"Maybe I will if you break up with Lisa," Hermione said.  
"Fine, I'll break up with Lisa, but what am I supposed to say to her?"  
"I dunno, think of something, I don't know what to say to Harry," Hermione said.  
"So it's a deal? I break up with Lisa and you break up with Harry?" Ron asked.  
"Oh, fine, but I'm only doing this so you and Harry will become friends again, so you better," Hermione said.  
"Don't worry, we will," Ron said unconvincingly. He walked out of the portrait heading for the Ravenclaw common room. Oh what have I got myself into? Hermione thought to herself, she then went to look for Harry. She found him soon and then she said, "Um, Harry, I have to break up with you."  
"What?" Harry asked, "why?"  
"Um, I just do okay? Maybe we can go out later."  
"Ron did something to convince you to break up with me, that son of a..."  
"No Harry, it wasn't Ron, why do you blame him for everything?"  
"I don't know, he's blamable, it wasn't him, really?"  
"Um, no he didn't tell me anything about you," Hermione lied. She then ran up to her dorm and lay on her bed reading her new version of Hogwarts, a History. Later that day her and Elana talked and Elana said she really wanted to ask Ron out now that he wasn't going out with anyone. Hermione said she should ask him in the morning, but she wasn't sure Ron would say yes. Hermione kind of wanted to ask Ron out, but then Harry would feel bad. She was so confused and she didn't know who she wanted to go out with. She decided she would wait till the morning to see if Ron would say yes to Elana or not. If he said yes, then she would let Elana have him and if he said no, Hermione had a feeling Ron would ask her out and she wouldn't know what to say. She would want to go out with him, but then Elana would feel really bad. She was so confused and didn't know what would happen in the morning.  
  
Finally morning came. Elana got up quick and she dragged Hermione downstairs. Ron and Harry were arguing about something so Hermione guessed Ron hadn't done to great of a job making up with Harry.   
"Stop fighting!" Hermione yelled. Ron and Harry stopped arguing and looked at the girls. Elana then said, "Ron, will you go out with me?" Ron looked at her and Hermione had a feeling he would say no and she prayed he would say yes, and he did. Elana was so happy, and Hermione was happy for her. Hermione then asked Harry out again and he was delighted, she figured if he didn't keep his part of the deal why should she? She was thrilled it turned out this way because Elana was finally happy and so was Harry. She was also pretty happy, but she wasn't sure Ron was.  
  
***  
  
That's all I have time to write now. Please review, I tried to make it longer, but it isn't much longer then my other parts. Oh well, a lot of stuff happened in this part. I hope you liked it!  



	9. Default Chapter Title

A/N: Thanks for the reviews!! Sorry I spelt liar wrong in the last chapter, I was trying to type really fast. Anyhoo, I hope my story isn't getting to hard to follow. And also go to www.maxpages.com/moonfootprongs PLEASE go to it!! We need more members. It is a Harry Potter website that I made with Lana Weasley and draco malfoy87. Anywayz please read and review.  
  
***  
  
Elana was extremely happy over the next few days because she was going out with Ron. Hermione was also very happy for her, but knew Ron wasn't to crazy for her. She kept hoping Ron wouldn't dump Elana because she knew how much Elana liked Ron.   
On Saturday, Hermione and Ron were up early again and they were talking in the common room.  
"I still don't understand the Astronomy homework, how are you supposed to find Ursa Major?" Ron said. He was still confused by the constellations.  
"It's so easy," Hermione said, "First you find Polaris, you can find that right?"  
"Yeah, it's right there," he said pointing to it.  
"Yup, that's right, now can you see Ursa Minor?"   
"Yeah, I already labeled that, see?"   
"Oh, you just can't find Ursa Major?"  
"Yes," Ron said.  
"Oh, Ursa Minor empties into Ursa Major," Hermione explained, "and it's also the same shape as Ursa Minor."  
"Oh, so this is Ursa Major," Ron said pointing to it.  
"Yup, that's it," Hermione said.  
"Oh, this is Orion, right."  
"Yup, where's Sirius?"  
"Right there," Ron said pointing to Orion's dog.  
"That's right, and now you just have to name some of the stars on the constellations."  
"Okay, that one on Orion I know is Betelgeuse, and that's Rigel I think," Ron said.  
"Very good, now what are the pointer stars on Ursa Major?" Hermione asked.  
"That's Dubhe and that's Merak," Ron said hoping they were right.  
"Very good Ron, see that wasn't to hard was it?"  
"Not with you helping me," Ron said, "want to go for a walk?"   
"Um, it's snowing Ron," Hermione said.  
"It is? Oh yeah, I guess I forgot, well I guess we shouldn't go for a walk then," he said sadly.  
"Why did you want to go for a walk?" Hermione asked.  
"Uh, no reason," he said quickly.  
"Oh, do you need help with any other class?"   
"Yeah."  
"Which one?" Hermione asked.  
"All of them."  
"Everyone?"  
"No, I mean I don't understand the uh, oh yeah the Transfiguration," he said.  
"Oh, what don't you understand?"   
"I don't know!" he yelled.  
"What? Why are you yelling? Calm down Ron," Hermione said.  
"Oh, sorry, I got kinda nutso there."  
"It's okay."  
"Okay, Hermione, we need to talk," Ron said.  
"Okay what about?"  
"Just something."  
"Well, how are we supposed to talk about something if I don't know what you want to talk about?" Hermione asked.  
"Oh, how I wish we could go on a walk, it's much easier to talk when you know no one's listening."  
"No one's here," Hermione said.  
"Yeah, but someone could come down the stairs at any minute now," he said.  
"Ron, it's 6:30, no one would be crazy to come down at 6:30 except for us, and anyway, we would hear someone coming down the stairs if they did."  
"I guess you're right," Ron said.  
"So, what did you want to tell me?" Hermione asked anxiously.  
"Um, you probably already know but, what I wanted to say that I have had a crush on you since our 3rd year and I really want to go out with you, but as usual, Harry gets to you before I do," Ron said feeling happy to have gotten those words out of his mouth, "sorry, but I had to tell someone," he added.  
"Oh, it's okay, I understand how you feel, and I also have to tell you that I've had a crush on you since our 5th year. Oh, I feel your pain now, Harry seems to beat you at everything, oh poor thing."  
"Wow, you used to like me?" Ron asked amazed.  
"I sure did, and I still do," Hermione said.  
"You do? Then how come you're dating Harry and not me?" Ron asked anxiously awaiting the answer.  
"Because, Harry asked me before you did, and I couldn't just say no to him because then he would hate me, I only really liked him as a friend until we kiss..."  
"What! He kissed you? No, he promised me he wouldn't, oh that liar I hate him so much!" Ron said furiously, "so now you also like him?"  
"Yeah, but I like you much more," Hermione said wishing she hadn't.  
"Oh, really, wait till I tell Harry that," he said.  
"Ron, you can't," Hermione said.  
"Why not?"   
"Because it would hurt his feelings."  
"So?"  
"I don't want you to hurt his feelings," Hermione said.  
"You don't think he's hurt my feelings enough?"  
"I know you are hurt and you want to go out with me, but another reason is Elana."  
"What about her?"  
"We're best friends, and she likes you, and if I just took you away from her she'd hate me," Hermione explained.  
"Well, Harry basically did that to me!" Ron yelled.  
"Yeah, and now you hate each other!" Hermione yelled back.  
"Please go out with me! You don't know how much I like you," Ron said pleading. His offer was very tempting, but Hermione couldn't say yes.  
"I'm so sorry Ron, but I can't," she said.  
"Okay, if you won't listen this way then I'll just have to do it the way Harry did it," Ron said.  
"How'd Harry do it?" Hermione asked.  
"Like this," Ron said and he bent over and kissed her on the lips. She tried to pull away, but she couldn't. She now started to like Ron more then before. She kissed him back and felt really bad about what she was doing to Elana. They kissed for the few minutes and then Ron asked her, "now will you go out with me?"  
"Yes I will," Hermione said and she kissed him again. A few more minutes passed and they pulled apart again.  
"So, am I a better kisser then Harry?" Ron asked.  
"To be honest, you're much better," Hermione said, "it seems like you've had practice.  
"Well, I guess I have."  
"You have?" Hermione asked.  
"Yup, well you know when I went to the Ravenclaw common room with Lisa, we kinda, well let's just say my kissing skills improved a lot!" he said.  
"Oh, why did you go out with Lisa?"  
"Mostly just to get you jealous," Ron confessed.  
"As I thought," Hermione said.  
"Well, you were right," Ron said, "oh and guess this means you're breaking up with Harry."  
"Yeah, and you're breaking up with Elana, the poor girl," Hermione said.  
"Yup, now I got you babe."  
"Uh, yeah," Hermione said. Ron then kissed Hermione and she kissed him back again and they spent the next 30 minutes making out.   
After breakfast Ron and Hermione decided to tell Harry and Elana the news. Ron was smiling and Hermione knuged him and told him to stop. The four of them were sitting in the common room and Ron started talking.  
"The reason we are here is to say that Hermione and I are going out, so Elana and I must break up and Harry and Hermione are breaking up." Elana then ran up the steps to the girls dorm with tears in her eyes. Hermione ran up behind her and left Ron and Harry to fight.   
"Go away!" Elana yelled when she saw Hermione behind her.  
"Elana, I'm sorry!" Hermione said.  
"Shut up, get out of here," Elana screamed.  
"Sorry!"   
"I thought you were my friend!" Elana sobbed.  
"I am," Hermione said.  
"Then why did you steel Ron from me?"   
"I didn't, he didn't even like you, he kept begging me to go out with him and I knew it was wrong, but I did anyway, I'm so sorry Elana!"  
"He didn't like me?" Elana said sadly.  
"No, I'm sorry, he begged me and then he kissed me and I tried to pull away, but I couldn't and then he asked me out and I said yes. I shouldn't have, I'm really sorry, please forgive Elana, you're my best friend and I don't want you to hate me."  
"Hermione, you're my best friend too, but when I came here I thought people were nicer then the people at Durmstrang."  
"I'm sorry Elana, we are different, I didn't want to steel Ron from you, but I really liked him and he probably would have dumped you anyway, he didn't really like you."  
"I understand, I guess I will forgive you, do you think Ron will ever like me?" Elana asked hopefully.  
"I think he probably will by the end of the year," Hermione said.  
"Really? I hope he does."  
"He probably will."  
"Oh, Hermione, I'm sorry I got mad at you.'  
"Don't be, I deserve to be mad at," Hermione said.  
"No you don't,' Elana said.  
  
***  
  
Okay, woah! sorry Elana!!! Ron will like you soon I promise, just let him go out with Hermione first okay? Please don't kill me in school tomorrow! Anyway I'm sure some of you will be happy and others of you will be hunting me down. Okay, don't worry, Harry will get back with Hermione because I have a promise with someone (Lana Weasley) so I can't make this a r/h story. Sorry! Please review. 


	10. Default Chapter Title

A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't wrote anything in such a long time! Please forgive me!!!!!!!! Anyway I'm gonna try to wrote at least one story a week and hopefully I will be able to keep that promise. I hope you remember what the heck was happening cause I didn't until I read over the last chapter. Please read and review and again I apologize for the extremely long wait!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Elana and the pathetic plot. The rest belongs to the greatest writer in the world: JKR  
  
  
The Diary Chapter 10  
  
by, Sirius87  
  
  
Hermione woke up and saw Elana reading a book on her bed. "Finally!" Elana said putting her book down, "I've been waiting for you to wake up for at least an hour."  
  
"You could've just woken me up," Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"Well I thought you would be mad. Anyway come with me," Elana commanded pulling Hermione by the arm into the girl's bathroom.  
  
"What is so important?" Hermione asked still looking tired.  
  
"Well, I wanted to know how I should wear my hair today."  
  
"What's so important about today? Why so you have to look so special?"  
  
"I'm trying to get Ron to like me," Elana said, " I've decided I'm either gonna leave it down, or putting it in a ponytail or something like that." She put her hair into a quick ponytail. Hermione nodded telling Elana to go to the next choice. Elana then put her hair into a bun and then left it down. "So, which did you think looks the best?"  
  
"I think you look cute in a ponytail and bun, but that's what you usually wear so I'd say leave it down today. You look really good with it down. Maybe if you curled it a little it would look even better, if not I could do a quick charm to straighten it."  
  
"Okay, thanks so much I guess I'll leave it down today." She grabbed a brush and brushed her light brown shoulder length hair.  
  
"I can use a charm to make your hair curly if you want," Hermione suggested.  
  
"Okay." Hermione ran and got her wand, pointed it at Elana's hair, and shouted, "curlatous!" Elana's hair immediately got curly and in Hermione's opinion she looked really good. "Wow!" Hermione said as though Elana had just became an angel, "you look really good! And I'm not just saying that."  
  
"Thanks! I think I'll keep it like this today," Elana said happily.  
  
"You are definitely gonna get Ron's attention."  
  
"Um, that's great, but aren't you going out with him?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So I don't want to steel him from you."  
  
"Well I did it to you."  
  
"Anyway I'm sure Ron will still like you. It's not like he's gonna magically fall in love with me because I curled my hair."  
  
"Maybe not, but I just have a feeling you're gonna end up with Ron."  
  
"I sure hope that's true," Elana said.  
  
"Let's go down to breakfast and you can show off your new hair style to the boys."  
  
"I hope they like it, especially Ron." Then they got dressed and ran downstairs eagerly. Soon they arrived at the Gryffindor table where Harry and Ron were sitting at opposite ends. Ron had a big grin on his face and Harry was looking down at his breakfast which he didn't seem to be to interested in eating. He was obviously still very upset after Hermione had dumped him for Ron the past night. Hermione first walked over to Harry and said, "Harry, I'm so sorry."  
  
"It's okay," he said without looking up at her.  
  
"No it isn't. It was terrible of me to dump you like that and I'm really sorry."  
  
"I said it was okay. You like Ron more so sit next to him and leave me alone!" Harry yelled.  
  
"Harry, look at me!" Hermione demanded. Harry didn't move.  
  
"I said go away!"  
  
"Fine!" Hermione yelled and sat down across from Ron and next to Elana. Ron didn't seem to have said much to Elana. He wasn't looking at her and was silently eating his food. "Good morning Ron!" Hermione said to break the silence.  
  
"Morning," Ron mumbled.  
  
"What's wrong Ron? You looked so happy a minute ago."  
  
"Nothing. I'm still happy," Ron said now looking at Hermione.   
  
"So, what do you think of Elana's hair?"  
  
"Um, it's the same as usual isn't it?"  
  
"Ron! You can't honestly expect me to believe that you haven't noticed a difference in Elana's hair!" Hermione yelled.  
  
"Oh, you mean the curls. Yeah I noticed them."  
  
"And..."  
  
"Um, they look okay I guess, "Ron said.  
  
"That's it, okay? I think they look splendid and I think you agree and just don't want Elana to know you like her now."  
  
"Hermione!" Elana yelled, "shut up!"  
  
"Why it's true isn't it Ron?" She turned to look at Ron and saw him running across the Great Hall on the way to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Good job Hermione," Elana said sarcastically.  
  
"Sorry. I just wanted him to say something to you," Hermione said.  
  
"Well that didn't work to well, and why the heck do you want him to like me? Don't you like him more than Harry?"  
  
"Yeah I do, but well I feel bad about what I did to you and Harry and I want Harry and Ron to make up and if Ron starts liking you we can all be happy. I can have Harry and you can have Ron."  
  
"That's so sweet of you!" Elana said, "you want me to be with Ron. Wow, you really are a great friend. Just next time we see Ron um please don't do what you did here okay?"  
  
"Okay, I keep my mouth shut."  
  
***  
  
At lunch and dinner of the same day Ron did show up. Hermione and Elana were disappointed. They hadn't seen him at any of their classes either. They wondered where he was.  
  
"I have an idea," Elana said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We can ask Neville to look for Ron in their dormitory."  
  
"Good idea," Hermione said and walked over to Neville who was struggling through his potions assignment.  
  
"Neville, can I ask you to do something for me?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Sure what is it?" Neville asked.  
  
"Um, I was wondering if you could go up to your dormitory and see if Ron is there. Look all around and if you find him bring him down here okay?"  
  
"Um okay as long as you help me with this potions assignment, I'm really confused."  
  
"I noticed that. Sure I'll help, but please find Ron. If he isn't up their ask people if they know where he is."  
  
"Okay," Neville said and he ran up the stairs to the boy's dormitory's. A few minutes later Neville came back down the stairs.  
  
"Well?" Hermione asked eagerly.  
  
"I couldn't find him but I asked Dean if he had seen him and he said Ron said he was going down to the hospital wing.  
  
"Oh, why did he go down there?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I dunno," Neville said, "can you help me with the potions now?"  
  
"Um, not now Neville, when I get back I will," Hermione replied and grabbed Elana by the arm and told her what Neville said. They soon got to the hospital wing and asked Madame Pomfrey if Ron was in there.  
  
"Yes he is," she responded.  
  
"Um, can we see him?" Elana asked.  
  
"I suppose, but only for a short time. He needs rest."  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Um, well, he said he had a stomach ache and a head ache. I couldn't really find anything particularly wrong with him, but maybe he just needs rest. He also maybe under a lot of stress with classes or something, I don't know," she said and let them see Ron.  
  
"Go away!" Ron said immediately.  
  
"No Ron," Hermione said, "I'm sorry Ron. I shouldn't of said that I just wanted you to like Elana and..."  
  
"You wanted me to like Elana?" Ron interrupted, "why so you could go back to dating Harry? I knew you liked him more then me all along. Why do you like Harry more then me? Because he's the star of the quidditch team? Because he won the Tri-wizard Tournament? Because he defeated Voldemort? Why Hermione? Why is Harry so damn special?" Ron screamed.  
  
Hermione was speechless. She had never heard Ron call Voldemort by his name and had wished she hadn't told Ron that she wanted him to like Elana. Elana was next to speak. "Ron, I understand how you feel about Harry. You must feel so rotten that he always gets so much attention and I kinda feel that way because you and Harry both like Hermione and not me and I really liked and still do like you and of course you liked Hermione. I know that my experience is nothing compared to your experience with Harry, but I can sort of relate to you and I'm sorry about breakfast and I really want you to come back to the common room and stop pretending you're sick."  
  
Ron didn't say anything for a minute. Hermione and Elana started walking out the door but Ron said, "I didn't know you felt that way Elana, that everyone likes Hermione. Well I definitely don't like Hermione anymore. I did actually like your hair and I thought you looked really pretty, but I didn't know how to tell you and I thought you would hate me after what I did with Hermione. I really wish I hadn't and I had stayed with you, Elana, because I think you are a really caring person and I want to go out with you again. Will you go out with me?"  
  
Now it was Elana's turn to be speechless. "Um, yeah," she finally mumbled.  
  
"Time's up!" Madame Pomfrey said, "Ron needs to rest."  
  
"Actually, if you don't mind I think I'll be heading back to my dormitory if that's okay with you. I feel a lot better."  
  
"Come on Ron, you were "very sick" an hour ago."  
  
"Okay, I was faking it, can I go now?"  
  
"Oh, all right, but never fake sick again do you hear me?"  
  
"Yes Madame," Ron said and he jumped out of bed and walked over to Elana. He grabbed her arm and tried to get her to run away from Hermione but she refused. "Come on Elana, let's go for a walk."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I just can't."  
  
"Just go, Elana," Hermione said.  
  
"Okay, um I'll be back within an hour," Elana said as Ron pulled her ahead. "Ron, where exactly are we gonna walk? It's kinda dark outside."  
  
"Oh, is it? I kinda lost track of time."  
  
"I understand," Elana said.  
  
"So, I guess we can't walk outside. Why don't we go to my dormitory. I don't think anyone will be their."  
  
"Um, okay, but I don't want anyone to see me their so can you make sure no one's their first?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Okay." They walked into the common room happy to see all the boys in Ron's dormitory busily doing their homework.   
  
"Everyone's down here so let's go up now and if anyone comes you can, er, hide under my bed."  
  
"Okay, I guess." They quietly walked up the stairs to Ron's dormitory and it was of course empty. "So, why did you want to talk to me?" Elana asked.  
  
"I dunno, I'm just confused, cause Hermione's so weird. She sometimes obsessed with Harry and other times seems like she likes me more. I don't get her. And I think I really hurt her and I didn't mean too. Now Harry and Hermione hate me and I only have you to talk to. Why do I screw up so much?"  
  
"You don't and I'm sure they will eventually make up with you. Now that you dumped Hermione Harry will probably be happy to have her and maybe talk to you again. And well with Hermione, it's more her fault than it is yours."  
  
"I hope you're right and Harry starts talking to me again. I really miss having such a good best friend. It's just sometimes it makes me so mad! He's so well known and good at everything and I'm just a no one ."  
  
"Your not a no one and Harry is famous and always will be and you can't change that so you have to realize he's probably always gonna be better known than you and you can't really change that. I know you get angry sometimes and that's natural you just have to control your anger and try not to explode," Elana said.  
  
"Wow, you really make me feel better. You understand me and have good advise and you're honest. I like girls like you," Ron said and then kissed her on the check. Elana felt so happy. She finally had Ron. Even though it was a little kiss it was a big step in heir relationship to her. They hadn't even been going out for an hour and already a kiss. Elana kissed him back on the lips and then they heard someone running up the stairs. "Quick go under my bed," Ron said. Elana quickly slid under Ron's four poster. A few seconds later Harry walked in.  
  
"I didn't know you were hear," he said.  
  
"Well I am," Ron said.  
  
"I heard that you and Hermione broke up. Hermione came into the common room and told me. So I guess now you like Elana. Well Hermione's really upset. I think you should talk to her."  
  
"Um, maybe later I'm tired and I think I ought to go to bed now."  
  
"Ron, it's 8:00. How can you be tired? You were at the hospital wing all day sleeping!"  
  
"Yeah, well what would I say to Hermione? Why is she so upset anyway?"  
  
"I think it's because you yelled at her and now she thinks you hate her."  
  
"Well what would I say?"  
  
"I dunno, but say something."  
  
"Arg. Fine." Ron ran down the stairs feeling bad for Elana. He saw Hermione helping Neville with the potions homework. "Er, hi Hermione," he said trying to make this a quick conversation and hoping Harry wouldn't look under his bed.  
  
"Hi," Hermione said.  
  
"Er, I'm sorry that I yelled at you. Please forgive me," Ron said without much thought.  
  
"That doesn't sound like something you would say," Hermione said.  
  
"Well I am terribly sorry about what I said to you and beg you for your forgiveness," Ron realized how stupid he sounded but didn't really care.  
  
"Okay, I forgive you. Now go and talk some more with Elana and tell Harry I want to talk to him."  
  
"Er, okay," Ron said and ran up to his dormitory realizing Hermione knew Elana was up with him. When he reached his dormitory Harry was talking to Elana. "Hermione wants to talk to you Harry."  
  
"Okay," Harry said walking out of the room, "oh, and Elana you can use my invisibility cloak to go back to your dormitory because I'm sure you don't want everyone to know you were up here with this moron." He then walked out of the room.  
  
"How did they know you were here?" Ron asked.  
  
"Neville saw and told Hermione and Harry," Elana said.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I guess I should let you go back to your dormitory."  
  
"I'm not really looking forward to it because Hermione will be mad at me."  
  
"Well Harry and Hermione are mad at me," Ron said, "here, this is Harry's invisibility cloak. In the morning give it to me or Harry." Ron than kissed Elana on the lips and told her he was sorry he was such a jerk.  
  
"Your not a jerk. Well anyway see you in the morning," Elana said and walked do toward the common room under the cloak.  
  
***  
  
So how do you think it was? Please review. I'll try to have the next part up kinda soon. I tried to make this part longer and I hope it was. Please tell me if you have any suggestions. Thanks a lot. ~Sirius87~ 


End file.
